No Longer a Chimney Sweep
by Writer Monkey
Summary: Mary and Bert meet again, much later in life.
1. Meeting Again

Mary Poppins felt the wind change as it had done for the many years prior. Mary had floated up to the sky a little teary-eyed. No matter how many times she left the children, she felt a piece of her was missing. Yesterday had been her 35th birthday. She had always been a little sad that she herself, "practically perfect" Mary had never been married, let alone had any children to call her own. Sure, looking back, she had always wanted to-with Bert especially; but, her job would never permit it. The cloud was slowly moving above the rooftops of London. A note dropped out of the sky, falling slowly towards the cloud. It landed lightly next to Mary, hardly noticeable. It was written in exquisite penmanship

_Mary,  
We have decided your time with us has ended. You must go into the world and find yourself. We all give you our best wishes._

Mary read the letter twice. What was she to do? They couldn't take away the best years of her life and leave her with nothing to show for them! She knew no one; she had no money, no place to stay. Uncle Albert had died a few years ago, and who knew where Bert was these days. Oh, how could they do this to her?

The cloud started moving again. On the way, Mary noticed the smoke billowing out of the trains traveling. The cloud traveled for a while to, what looked like, York. The sky had become dark. The clouds formed a staircase that ended right in front of a little cottage. There was smoke billowing out of the chimney. She peered through the lead windows into a well lit room. There were three children sitting at the table doing, what appeared to be homework. She saw a man turned around fiddling with something in the fireplace. She wondered why they had sent her here. She thought she was done being a nanny-that is until she saw the man stand up and turn around to see how the children were coming along on their homework.

Mary gasped.

It was Bert!

She immediately felt relief wash over her, but as soon as she felt at ease. She realized that wasn't the Bert she knew. The Bert she knew was a chimney sweep who painted lovely pictures on the sidewalk in London. Not the Bert who lived in a cottage and had a family-one he should've had with her. She knew it was a bad idea, but she stepped up the steps to the door and knocked softly 3 times.

"Knock, knock, knock." She stepped back, smoothing down her dress, fluffing the ends of her hair.  
Bert walked over to the front door, which he opened. When he opened it to reveal Mary, he froze. He though that this couldn't be happening. It couldn't be Mary. But, oh, it was.

"Hello, Bert." Mary said politely.

Bert snapped out of it.

"Ma-Mary Poppins? My, my, my. Still as beautiful as I remember. It's been such a long time!" He said   
kindly.

"I know it's been a while. I'm very sorry about that."

"I know. I have just missed you so much!" Bert said and stepped forward quickly and wrapped Mary in a hug, startling her. At least she thought it was a hug-she'd never permitted herself to experience one. Sure, the children would always run to her, but she'd always change the subject like, telling them to clean up their rooms, or a quick trip to the park was in order. She stood awkwardly in his embrace, then relaxed. She moved her arms up and wrapped them around Bert-tightly. She loved the feeling of being hugged-especially by Bert! Oh, but she couldn't be thinking like that. He has a wife and a family.

She pulled back.

"Bert. I have some news."

He looked at her puzzled. His arms still around her.

He stepped back, dropping his arms, allowing them to part. He motioned for her to come inside the house.

"Father? Father? Who was at the door?" One of the girls shouted out from the other room. Bert led Mary into the other room. His hand on the small of her back. Even with this little touch, it sent chills up her spine.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet one of my oldest, best friends. Mary Poppins." He paused. The girls all said "hi."

"Mary, this is Emily, Kate, and Catherine."

"Well. I am very pleased to make all of your acquaintances." Mary said.

She paused.

"Where's your mother? Slaving in the kitchen I bet. Your dad never was that gifted in the kitchen." She said laughing.

There was an awkward silence.

"Ah, Mary. My wife Sarah passed away about a year ago. Now it's just the girls and I."

"Oh, dear. I'm so very sorry!" Mary said, internally kicking herself.

As much as she hated to say this, but she realized things were shaping up.


	2. Cups of Tea

"Girls," Bert started after a slight pause in conversation, "I think it's time you 'eaded up to bed."

The obedient girls put their schoolwork away and ran upstairs-not without quick glances back.

Bert told Mary to sit down and asked if she would like anything to eat or drink.

"Umm." Mary said thinking. She realized she was playing with her hands. A cup would silence them. "I could always go for a great cup of tea." Mary said

"I should 'ave guessed." Bert stated.

He walked into the kitchen. Mary sat down on the couch, thankful for the time to form her words. How would she be able to do this? How on earth would he react and how did she want him to react? Well, only time will tell.

Bert came back a few minutes later with two cups full of steaming hot tea. The familiar scent filled Mary's nose.

"Ta." Mary said thankfully.

"You're welcome." He paused. "Now, you said you 'ad some news?" He asked cautiously, not knowing if he wanted to hear.

"Well, you see…" She paused. She couldn't form the words. She quickly took a sip of her tea. Bert put his hand on her arm holding the tea cup to her lips and slowly lowered it.

"Ah, ah ah. Mary? Are you nervous?"

She nodded slightly.

"What I have to tell you Bert, is big. Very big. Life altering big." She set the cup back on

the plate.

"Well, Mary. Shoot. Whadave ya got to say?"

"Bert. I've been let go."

"Let go from what?"

"Them. I am no longer a nanny. I'm not obligated anymore." She said, fiddling again with the cup in her hands.

"My-o-my. Mary. This is excellent news!" Bert exclaimed smiled broadly. He looked up at her sad expression. His smile faded. "This is exc'llent news, right?" He asked, cautiously.

"Well… This is what I have always wanted. The ability to feel, the ability to form relationships," She paused. "the ability to love." She said quietly, almost incoherently.

Bert looked up into her eyes once more. What did he see there? What had she just said? That she was ready to love?

"You see, the thing is that I have no where to go. I have no money, I have no home, and you're the only true friend that I've ever had-"

Bert stopped her in mid sentence.

"Mary. Would you like to stay 'ere? You know I'd love it!" Bert said excitedly.

"Oh, Bert. If I wouldn't be a burden to you and your family…" She said starting to cheer up.

"Mary. You could never be a burden! You're also my best friend. You know what? You're the only real friend I've ever known too-" he paused. "Except for my wife, but since she's gone, I had no one I could really talk to." He said sadly.

Mary didn't want to press, but she had to ask him about her.

"What was she like?" Mary asked quietly, sipping her tea.

He sat back on the couch thinking. He took a sip of his tea. He placed it back on the plate and placed the plate on the coffee table.

"She was lovely. She 'ad red 'air, the kindest eyes I've ever seen, and freckles that were all over 'er face." He laughed. "She always 'ated 'er freckles." He paused. "By the end, she was so pale, they would stick out like a crow in the snow." He said, momentarily reliving the last few days of his wife's life.

"She sounds lovely, Bert. I wish I would've gotten the chance to meet her." She said kindly.

"Oh, she would've loved to meet you." He said, smiling.

"Ah, Bert. May I ask how she passed?" She said, treading lightly.

"Oh, why sure. 'er last days were consumed with tuberculosis. She 'ad only a light case, but, darn 'er, she just 'ad to go out and tend to the animals one wintry night." He laughed. She could see the pain in his eyes. She put her cup on the table and touched his arm slightly. He stopped and looked up at her. He had missed her for so long. Her eyes were big and blue, staring at him. He was staring right back at her. She thought she felt him moving closer. She thought she felt herself moving towards him. No, this couldn't be happening? What happened to her motto? "Practically perfect people never permit sentiment to muddle their thinking…she kept repeating that in her head until she felt Bert's lips meet hers. She was shocked at first, but eased up a bit, loving the feelings that were being shot from her head to feet. She was tingling. She was loving this. She-pulled back.

Bert looked at her confused. Mary found this look so adorable, she thrust herself to him once again. Bert kissed her back, furiously. They were both letting out emotions that have been behind a wall, locked in a closet for years and years. Bert deepened the kiss, Mary shocked, but eager to respond. He pulled away slowly, placing a kiss on her slightly upturned nose.

She smiled.

They leaned back on the couch, his arm around her and they just sat and watched the fire burn down to mere embers talking about anything and everything since they had last seen each other. He took her bag and helped her up to the guest room. She followed him inside. He put her bag down on the chair. She wandered over to the window and looked out. She gasped. She saw the sun rising across the English countryside. She had only truly seen one of these in one of Bert's drawings. Things were working out perfectly. Bert walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see him there, and smiled. He turned her and kissed her once more. It was a very innocent kiss. After he pulled back, he smiled at her and whispered, barely audible, "I love you Mary Poppins. I always 'ave and always will, and no one can change that." He said, kissing her forehead and walking out of the room. Before he closed her door, he poked his head around it." 'ave a nice night of sleep, Mary Poppins. Tomorrow will be an adventure."

Mary just stood facing the wall, stunned.


	3. Thoughts

After getting over her initial sock, Mary walked over to the chair that held her bag. She looked around the room, realizing that it could use a little touching up. She dug in her bag for a lamp, clock, plant, and a hat rack. She pulled them out one by one and added them in various places in the room.

She pulled a nightgown out of her bag and walked into the bathroom to change. She brushed her teeth and looked at her reflection in the mirror while she took her hair down. It cascaded down her back, curled perfectly. She folded up her clothes and opened the door to walk back to her room. Unbeknownst to her, Bert was standing outside the door, waiting to get in. Bert saw Mary before she saw him and said "Mary, isn't it past your bedtime?" He said and laughed as she jumped and dropped her neatly folded clothes on the floor. He bent over to pick them up and handed them back to Mary. She immediately used the unfolded clothes to cover herself, shocked. She had never been in this kind of a position before, and didn't know how to act.

"Yes, actually it is. Now, if you'll forgive me, will you let me do just that?" She said as he nodded in response. He started to walk into the bathroom. Mary just stood there. She felt like she had to say something. She didn't know just what, but didn't realize the words coming out of her mouth. "I love you too." She whispered as she turned, shocked that she said those words. He barely heard her, but he was sure what she said. He smiled to himself and continued walking into the bathroom.

Mary hastened back to her room at the end of the hall. She neatly hung her clothes in the armoire across from her bed on the wall. Mary turned off the light and climbed into the big, comfy bed. She immediately fell asleep, having the best, most peaceful night of sleep that she ever had.

Bert finished up in the bathroom and walked back to his room. He was surprised that Mary would say those words so quickly, even if he had said them, he just wasn't expecting her to say them. She had never been the kind of woman who offered her feelings easily. Opinions, yes. Feelings, no. But her realized that things were changing…quickly.

Bert woke up early in the morning, and went to rouse the girls. They had school this morning. He fixed them oatmeal before he accompanied them on the walk to school. This was their morning routine they did every day. Before they left, Bert wrote a note and placed it on the bathroom door for Mary. Just to make sure she wasn't worried when none of them were in the house.

Mary woke up shortly after Bert left with the girls. She smiled and stretched in bed, not believing all that has happened in the last 24 hours. She got up and grabbed a dress to wear and other various things, and walked to the bathroom. She noticed the lack of noise and commotion she usually associated with children getting ready for school. She came up to the door and read the note Bert had left. 'He is so thoughtful' she said to herself. She opened the door and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, waiting for it to get warm. She stepped in and let the water cascade down her neck and back, easing her muscles.

She stepped out and dried herself off. She spent a little longer on her hair and makeup, hoping Bert would notice the time and effort she put into it. By the time she walked out of the bathroom, and tidied up her room, she heard the front door close. Bert was home. Her butterflies in her stomach becoming evident now. How would things be after last night? She had never opened up to anyone before, but Bert was different. She would just play along with whatever he had to say. If one thing was for sure, she knew that this was the right thing. Only, how would his children react? Sure, she'd won over the hearts of many kids, but that was before, when she was a nanny. Now she was posing a threat of taking over the role of wife and mother. Oh no, she was starting to worry. What if they didn't like her? The only children's whose opinions really mattered…

She would have to have a talk with Bert about this…

Short, I know. But I'm stuck. I need more time to think…


	4. Flour

Okay, here's a little bit more...

No Longer a Chimney Sweep

Mary walked down the stairs and made her way over to the kitchen where Bert was attempting at cooking them breakfast. Mary just stood in the doorway for a few minutes watching him. The final straw was when Bert picked up the bowl of flour and dropped it. Mary started to laugh. Bert turned around quickly to see her casually lean against the doorway and said "You were right. I am a lousy cook." He said and chuckled to himself.

She walked slowly over to Bert and surveyed the white floor. They both bent down to start cleaning up. They bent down at the same time and banged their heads together. They both laughed loud. Mary putting her right hand to her head, and her lfet one to his head. The slight touch of Mary's hand made Bert lose his balance and fall backwards, landing on his bottom. There was a small cloud of flour rising from the floor. Mary laughed harder, inhaling some of the flour, making her cough.

She helped Bert up. He noticed how nice Mary was looking today. She was always looking great, but today she looked flawless; natural. His thoughts were interrupted by Mary's sweet laughter filling his head. He turned around to see what she was laughing at. He eyed her curiously she had her hand lightly placed over her mouth, trying to conceal her obvious smile. Removing her hand from her mouth, she started "You-", only to place that same hand back over her mouth as she started to laugh again. "The seat of your _pants!_!" was all she could get out without laughing harder. Bert turned and looked over to the seat of his pants. There was a perfect white circle on them. He immediately took his hand and started patting his pants.

The cloud of flour fell back down to the floor. With Mary's laughter finally subsiding, she spoke up. "We'd better get this cleaned up." Once again they crouched down, beginning to clean up. "You know," Mary started, "I'm not used to doing manual labor like this." She laughed softly. "I"m so used to snapping my fingers and having things back to perfect." She paused. "it's only been a day and I'm already dying." They both laughed.

They finished up cleaning the floor and started out fresh-this time with Mary doing most of the cooking. They both weren't very good in the kitchen, but Mary wasn't nearly as bad off as Bert was.

Oh, Bert would just have to do the cleaning-something she wasn't too fond of anymore.

They finished cleaning up their mess left over from breakfast and Bert suggested that they take a walk. Mary thought it was a good idea as it was such a beautiful day out today. Mary went upstairs to grab her hat and umbrealla. She lightly placed the hat on her head and adjusted it in the mirror.

Finally satisfied, she headed back downstairs to see bert waiting by the door, dazed at somthing outside the window. She walked up to him unnoticed and placed her free hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "You ready to go?" She questioned. He smiled and lead her out the door.


	5. Chuckling

Mary and Bert walked along a narrow pathway, along a line of trees. Everything had been so green, Mary noticed. It must have rained last night, she thought. The tips of her shoes were slightly wet, covered with morning dew.

They walked side by side in silence for a while, just reveling in the feeling of being in each other's presences, but after a while, they started chatting about various things that had happened to each other while they had been apart.

They stumbled on an old, meandering river that moved very slowly. Mary spotted a rock and walked over to perch herself upon it. Bert walked over to the riverbank and picked up a handful of rocks. He tossed them in one by one.

Silence had fallen back over the two, Mary not knowing if she should bring up what she wanted to ask him. She decided that it was best not to say anything. She was sure that Bert had no idea how the children felt, and she sure didn't know what was going on with them.

She wondered if Bert had told the children what was going on, but quickly decided against asking. She knew he would tell her in his on time.

Mary looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day; blue skies with humungous cumulus clouds lingering above them. It was just-well, it was just perfect. Mary never used the word perfect (except how she used to describe herself) because perfection was very hard to find. Nothing was perfect. Now she realized, even she wasn't perfect. She would have to get used to that notion.

Bert had finished throwing the last pebble in and walked over to Mary, sitting besides her on another rock. He took her hand and placed a pebble in it. She looked down at her hand and saw the rock in it and looked up at Bert curiously.

"Throw 'er in." He said. Mary gave him a sidelong glance, not too sure what he was up to.

"It's not lady-like to be tossing pebbles about like a schoolboy." She said and tried to put the pebble back into his hand.

"Oh, come on Mary! It's fun!" He said. "Just try it."

She looked down at her hand once more.

Bert continued persuading her.

"Mary, you don't always have to be so lady-like. It's me. We used to do stuff like this all the time when we were growing up. You need to let loose once in a while; everybody does."

Mary acquiescently stood up, taking the pebble and lightly tossing it into the river. She watched the pebble enter the water, making ripples that expanded from a small circle to a bigger one, finally coming in contact with the side of the riverbank. She looked back at Bert to see his reaction. He just smiled.

She walked back over to him and sat on the rock. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Her eyes fluttered, unbeknownst to him. He looked up at her, both smiling like fools. Throwing her inhibitions to the wind, Mary bent over and picked up another rock. This time, she dared to throw it from the rock she was sitting on. Being with Bert always brought out the kid in her.

The rock made it in the water, causing another ripple to hit the side of the river. He just laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder. She turned her head to the right to see his face. He was leaning back, looking out over the beautiful scenery in front of him, his eyes mere slits because of the sun streaming down from the trees. The trees had been so high and full of foliage surrounding the river, that they barely let any sunlight in. What did come down, were beams of light. It was fascinating; it looked as if they were in heaven.

"Isn't this just the most beauty-full day you've e'er saw, Mary?" Bert said, turning his head to the left, noticing that she was looking at him.

"Why, yes Bert. It truly is." She said smiling, turning to look back out at the river. She saw a fish jump up and out of the water and chuckled.

"Did you just chuckle?" Bert asked, smiling.

"No." Mary said. She was surprised that she laughed at this, but mostly surprised that Bert had questioned her about it.

"You did. You just chuckled." He said, chuckling himself.

"Fine. What if I said I did just, in fact, chuckle?" Mary said, turning back towards him, waiting for his reply with a smirk on her face.

"I'd say you should do it more often." He said.

Smiles covered both faces. Mary's face, in turn, blushed a deep crimson color. They were still staring at each other after a moment of silence. They started to move closer. Mary's lips gently touched Bert's, moving slowly. She pulled back, staring into his eyes. There was something in his eyes that she had never seen before. Just as she was starting to wonder what exactly it was, his lips crashed against hers again. Mary could feel their teeth clink and smiled into the kiss. She felt a burst of energy from her head to her toes. She could really get used to this!


End file.
